


Birds and Bees

by newtisgood (gurajiorasu)



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kid!Thomas, M/M, parents!Minewt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/newtisgood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Thomas asked where babies come from. Papa Min tried to explain but Papa Newt was the best in explaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds and Bees

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/133062180112/imagine-your-otp-has-adopted-a-young-toddler-who) from otpprompts.

“Pa,” little Thomas placed his tiny palm on Minho’s thigh. He tiptoed so he could reach the arm of Minho’s chair and hiked himself up to Minho’s lap once Minho got rid of the book he was reading. Minho helped him to settle safely and was about to bring his book back when the little boy gripped his arm and turned to look at him curiously. Thomas was obviously about to ask something but he was hesitating.

Minho chuckled and put his book away for good, “Alright, boy, what’s the matter?”

Thomas’ face turned a bit brighter and then he slowly asked, “Do you know Teresa? The girl from my class?”

“Yes, I know Teresa,” Minho smirked. He knew his son had taken interest on this certain Teresa since his first day at school. It was nothing but innocent, but Minho had told Newt repeatedly that his son was going to slay hearts based on this fact. Newt had only rolled his eyes, of course.

“She said she’s going to have baby sister this winter,” Thomas continued.

“Ah,” Minho nodded, “That’s wonderful. We should give the baby a gift or something. I’ll tell your Papa Newt later, okay?”

Thomas nodded. He leaned his back to Minho’s chest and relaxed his body. Minho put his palm over the boy’s forehead and caressed it gently, intending to lull the kid to sleep while humming softly.

Suddenly, the boy asked, “Pa?”

“Yes?”

“Where does baby come from?” the boy dropped the question.

Minho’s whole system stopped working for a good second. He opened his mouth and closed it again. Opened it again, and then closed it for he didn’t really know what to say. Then, he decided to stand up with his son in his arms and walked towards Thomas’ bedroom. He told his son that he’d explain it while putting Thomas to bed, while he was actually just buying himself some time to rack his brain.

Minho put Thomas to the bed and tucked Thomas in. He rummaged around the room to find a book he swore he had bought for this special occasion, but he couldn’t find it so he resorted in picture cards. He picked a card with bees in it and a card with a flower in it. Then, he went back to his son’s bed, sitting on the very edge of it and showing the cards to Thomas.

“Alright,” Minho cleared his throat, “Do you know what this is?”

“Bees,” Thomas grinned.

“Yes. And this?”

“A rose.”

“Rose. A flower. Yes,” Minho patted Thomas’ head. He obviously didn’t know how to proceed but he pushed himself through, “Well, bees carry pollen–”

“Pollen?” Thomas tilted his head. Confused.

“It’s... uh... it’s powder. Pollen is powder that flower needs so they can... turn into fruits?” Minho started to doubt his knowledge in this area.

“Powder?” Thomas furrowed his brows, “Like sugar?”

“Well... N– no,” Minho stuttered a bit. He realized that Thomas might not be familiar with bees and flowers anyway, so he tried different approach, “Okay, forget about bees and flowers. You know charger, don’t you? The one that we use when the iPad or the phone is dying?”

Thomas nodded.

“There’s a plug, right? And there’s a port. In order to charge the iPad, we have to put the plug into the port. Once we plugged it in, it will start charging and the iPad will have full battery again,” Minho explained carefully, “Boys, like you and me, are like the plug and girls, like Teresa and Aunt Brenda, are like the port. We... uh...,” Minho faltered, _plug it in_ didn’t sound right, “We... work together like the plug and the port and instead of charged iPad, we’ll have babies.”

Thomas’ expression turned into one of horror, “But– But Papa Newt said- We have to keep away from the plug and the port because it will go _bzzzzzzzzzzt_ and we will be dead!”

“It’s not exactly like the plug and the port, Thomas. It’s just a metaphor.”

“Camphor?”

“Meta–” Minho closed his eyes and groaned internally. He couldn’t get through this. He’s not capable of this. He gave up.

Minho flashed a smile to his son and walked out the room with a promise to get back in a flash. He ran to his room, snatched Newt, and dragged his spouse to their son’s room.

Newt, who was still mostly baffled, regained his composure at the sight of Thomas and calmly asked, “Okay, what’s happening?”

“He wants to know where babies come from,” Minho said, staying at the doorway.

Newt made a face. He analyzed the circumstances for a while and then walked to sit on Thomas’ bed. He fixed the edge of the blanket and caressed Thomas’ cheek, “What makes you wonder about that, Tommy?”

Thomas fiddled with the corner of his pillow and whispered, “Teresa said she’ll have a baby sister this winter.”

“Oh,” Newt nodded with an enlightened face, “She’ll have a baby sister, hm?”

Thomas nodded.

“And so you want one too?”

Minho made a face at that. He didn’t see it coming.

Thomas hesitated at first but then he nodded, making Minho all the more surprised.

Newt sighed. He patted Thomas’ cheek and made a gloomy face as he said, “They come from Amazon.”

Thomas’ and Minho’s eyes widened, “Amazon?”

“Yeah. The one where we buy your Papa Min’s books and your toys,” Newt heaved a regretful sigh, his face was dead serious, “They come from Amazon if you and someone you love sell a part of your soul. That’s what we did to get you. We only have half a soul now, don’t you know it?”

Thomas’ eyes went impossibly wider. He looked at Minho and Newt in turns and he looked like he was about to cry anytime soon.

“Oh, you can also get it from Jesus if you ask Him really, _really_ hard. But, mostly, they come from Amazon,” Newt ended his explanation. He looked down as he said so and took a short peek on Thomas’ reaction, “Do you still want a baby sister, Tommy? Because, you know... we still have a half of our souls to sell if you really, _really_ want baby sister so bad.”

“No!” Thomas shouted in an instant, “No! I don’t want baby sister!”

Newt tried to hide his smirk but Minho saw it. He smiled softly to Thomas, “That’s my good boy. Now, where’s my goodnight kiss?” Newt presented his cheek to the boy.

Thomas reached and kissed Newt’s cheek. He already had tears in his eyes and he lingered while kissing Newt as if he didn’t want to let Newt go.

Newt chuckled and gestured Minho to come closer. Once Minho was close enough, Newt pulled him and said to Thomas, “Give Papa Min a lovin’ kiss too, please.”

Thomas did as he was told. Once he’s finished, Newt fixed his blanket again and escorted Minho out and to their own room.

That night, Thomas prayed really, _really_ hard so his parents wouldn’t have to sell their souls for a baby sister.

\---

_“I don’t think that’s–”_

_“He’s four, Min. We have plenty of time to fix it later.”_

_“Still–”_

_“How did you explain?”_

_“Uh... plug and port?”_

_“And how would you explain if he asked why we have two plugs and no port but he’s still here?”_

_“Uh...”_

_“Right. You’re welcome.”_


End file.
